Pokémon Diamond and Pearl
Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, a new Generation. Pokemon Diamond and Pearl is a new beginning in the Pokémon game series as you are welcomed to a new region with 107 new Pokémon to catch! Pokémon Diamond and Pearl were the first Pokémon games to be released for a new gaming system; the Nintendo DS. With a new region comes a new professor and new starter Pokémon. At the begining of the game you will meet Professor Rowan, he will offer you one of 3 new starter Pokémon: Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. See image on right. 'New Pokemon?' Yes there are MANY new Pokémon that will welcome you in Diamond and Pearl, 107 of them. There are of course new legendary Pokémon in these new games. In Pokémon Diamond you will encounter Dialga . Dialga is a Dragon/Steel Pokémon. When you encounter Dialga in the games it will be at level 50. In Pokémon Pearl you will encounter Palkia. Palkia is a Water/Dragon Pokémon. When you encounter Palkia it will also be at level 50 as is Dialga in Pokémon Diamond. There are, fortunately 3 other legendary Pokémon that you are capable of catching in the games: Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. All three are encountered at 3 different lakes in the Sinnoh region (which can be read about in the next block) these lakes are: Lake Valor, Lake Verity and Lake Acuity. Azelf can be obtained at Lake Valor after defeating the Team Galactic (see Villans block further down the page). Uxie can be obtained at Lake Acuity after defeating the Team Galactic. Mesprit can also be obtained at Lake Verity after defeating Team Galactic. Each of these Pokémon are at level 50 when faced, all three are of Psychic type. uxie.jpg|Uxie mesprit.jpg|Mesprit azelf.jpg|Azelf After defeating the Pokemon League there are other obtainable legendary Pokémon including: Heatran and Giratina. 'Welcome to Sinnoh!' ''' ' Sinnoh is the fourth region to be introduced in the Pokémon series. Sinnoh welcomes you with new cities and towns, 107 new Pokémon, new Gym Leaders, and new villans to defeat. Sinnoh includes 30 routes (starting at 201), 3 lakes, 9 cities, 6 towns and many more places to encounter on your journey. Below are a list of cities, towns, lakes and more in order of gameplay: *Twinleaf Town *Lake Verity *Sandgem Town *Jubilife City *Oreburgh City *Floaroma Town *Eterna Forest *Eterna City *Hearthome City *Solaceon Town *Veilstone City *Lake Valor *Valor Lakefront *Pastoria City *Celestial Town *Canalave City *Mt. Coronet *Snowpoint City *Sunnyshore City *Victory Road *Pokémon League You can see a full list of routes and cities here 'Villans ' Like in every other Pokémon game, there is always a villian to defeat and in this case it is Team Galactic. Although, unlike many of the other games, Team Galactic is not to stop the Pokémon world but to create a new world without ''quote "''strife." Team Galactic is lead by Cyrus . There are also 3 commanders in Diamond in Pearl: Mars (which is encountered at Valley Windworks), Jupiter (which is encountered in Eterna City) and Saturn (which is encountered at Lake Valor ''upon the explosion). For more information on Team Galactic go here. For more information on Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, here are some website options: *Bulbapedia *Pokémon Marriland *Serebii.net *Pokémon Database